


Avengers Preferences

by ladybugwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Preferences, that was a lot of tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugwrites/pseuds/ladybugwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of the preferences from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Preferences

Tony:

“Stay with me.” Tony had said, confident in his statement with a cocky grin. “Tony…” “No fighting me. It’s the least I could do when one of my best workers gets kicked out of their apartment. Plus, the tower has enough space.” It took more convincing from Tony, but eventually you gave in and within a week were moved into Stark tower.

Bruce:

“Stay with me.” It was softly spoken, barely above a whisper. You weren’t even sure you heard him right at first, so you looked back to him, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Bruce… What did you say?” “I asked if.. You would stay with me.” He repeated, his eyes meeting yours. “I just… I get lonely. Sometimes, it’s nice having another person around who doesn’t fear… The big guy.”

Bucky:

“Stay with me…” Bucky said, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at you. It was late, and he wanted to be asleep, but he wanted you by his side when he woke up. “Buck, I…” You started, your heart dropping to your stomach once the quiet ‘please’ left his mouth. You sat down beside him, wanting nothing more than to comfort him right now. “I’ll stay.” “Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” “I promise, Bucky.”

Thor:

You laughed as Thor threw you over his shoulder, prancing around the halls of the palace. There really wasn’t anywhere else you would rather be than Asgard. After Thor had shown you around, and you were introduced as his ‘Midgardian love’ (all Thor- you had nothing to do with that one), you loved it. Leading you to the dread that you would have to leave this beautiful place. And just days before you and Thor were set to leave, you voiced this to him. “Would you stay with me?” “Here? In Asgard? Thor…” “Do not deny this, Y/N. You are loved here, just as I.” “I’ll do it. But… You still have to take me home to tell my friends goodbye.” You explained and Thor gave you a cheeky smile. “Whatever you desire, Y/N.”

Steve:

“Hey, Y/N, think you could stay with me while I figure this out?” Steve asked as you looked at him, tilting your head. “What is it?” “It’s one of those phones. You know, the eye-something…” “iPhone?” You say, smiling as Steve nodded, holding the phone in his hand. “I thought Tony taught you how to use it.” “Y/N, you and I both know Tony. He taught me how to call people.” Steve explained as you nod, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t know how to text or anything else?” “I know how to google.” Steve said, looking at you, a smile finding its way onto his face. “Alright, Captain. Let’s teach you how to do things in the 21st century.”

Natasha:

“Nat, no! Stay with me!” You yelled before the redhead could even leave the room, a smile making its way onto her face as she turned to look at you. “You afraid of the dark now, Y/N?” “HEY. You’re the one who brought up us watching scary movies. You know I hate those damned things!” You yell in your defense, Natasha making her way back to your bed, sitting down beside you. “I’ll stay with you, calm down.” 

Clint:

“Don’t leave just yet, Y/N. Stay with me a while.” Clint said as you started to move away from the spot you two had been sitting at. “Why, so you can give me more of your brilliant archery advice?” You tease, smiling as Clint narrowed his eyes at you, then stuck his tongue out. “My advice is golden. You just won’t admit it!” He shot back as you laughed, nodding. “Whatever you say, Hawk.”

Sam:

“Hell no, Wilson. You stay with me so I know I’m not the only one that Steve is trying to kill.” You say, panting as your hands rest against your knees before you plop down on the concrete. “Shade is over here, c’mon.” He replies and you nod, standing back up as you two walk to a tree, sitting side by side as you attempt to catch your breath. “First time actually training with Rogers like this?” Sam asked, looking over at you. “Absolutely. You know I’m used to sparring with the dude, but damn. That super soldier stamina is going to kill me.” You answer as Sam laughs, nodding. “I know how you feel with that.”

T’Challa:

“Do you need anything?” You hesitantly asked, your hand resting against T’Challa’s forearm. “I want to ask you to stay with me.” “All you had to do is ask, big guy.” You answer as he sat down on the ground in front of his father’s headstone, a heavy sigh leaving him as you took the space beside him. Sometimes, silence was the thing that T’Challa needed. “Thank you. For staying with me and… For coming here with me.” “It’s not a problem at all. Promise.”


End file.
